Dreams
by wishing0star
Summary: I'm a genius. -Dark. Dark? What are you up to now? -Daisuke. It won't kill you to have fun once in a while you know. and Dark smirked. rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N Angel or any of its characters

A/N: Hello! I'm back! Sadly, this isn't a sequel to "Once Upon a December" but I'll get to that as soon as I revise it first! But for now here's a new fic I'd like to give a

try!... Kids in the park currently screaming like it's the end of the world. noisy. the fact that my house is right in front of said park doesn't help much either.

* * *

Tick tock. Tick tock. The steady beat of the clock's ticks and tocks filled the room as Riku Harada slept soundly on her bed. She would occasionally frown, smile,

pout, only to frown again which made the phantom thief wonder about the dreams of the girl he was watching. Dark was seated on a chair beside Riku's bed as he

secretly did almost every night. He would usually come well past midnight but today he decided to come a bit earlier than usual. If the sleeping girl found out about

his nightly visits she would no doubt throw a fit and do all sorts of things to keep the thief away. Dark gave a soft chuckle. Riku was different. She didn't fawn over

him like almost ALL girls did and that's what he liked about her most. She was unique. She was a person who would think for herself and would stand up for what

she thought was right. In a way she was like a lioness. Fierce when her temper got the better of her. And well……stubborn at times. But that's what drew him to her.

Now, the only problem was how to tame the lioness. A moment later the thief grinned to himself in the dark.

_I'm a genius_

_Dark? What are you up to now? _Daisuke asked feeling very cautious.

Every time Dark came up with something it wasn't something to look forward to. The thief was known for his mischievousness and absurd ideas. Daisuke wasn't

willing to give Dark any chance.

_Oh it's nothing Daisuke. Don't worry. _

…_.how can I not… Dark, every time you tell me not to worry your up to one thing or __another. And whatever your up to never has been anything good so far. It's getting on _

_my nerves!!_

_You're starting to sound like a mother hen Dai. _Dark said matter of factly.

A tint of pink brushed Daisuke's cheeks. Before he could retort Dark quickly added.

_Besides, it won't kill you to have fun once in a while you know. _Dark smirked.

A couple walking down the street saw a flash of purple light coming from a window from a nearby house.

"Dear? What was that?"

"Probably just some light bulb popping or sumthin."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess."

(A light bulb? Pssh.)

Oh, were they wrong.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you for reading the first chapter and please review!! I'm sorry I had to end the chapter so short but it seemed like a fitting ending. I'll try to make my second

one longer though …hopefully some genius idea will strike me too (as it had Dark) coz to be honest I'm kinda lost at what to write right now…;; please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I wasn't getting a single review for the longest time (every minute felt like an hour for me. Really.) so I was actually thinking "maybe the story sucks and I should quit." Yeah. I know, not that much stuff yet in the first chapter but still. So I would like to thank my first two reviewers Pop Dragon and FlameAngel91 so much for pulling me out from a pit of depression I flew myself into. (Kinda pathetic really,) Thank you! Now on with the next chap!

* * *

Riku didn't know what to make of her situation. Just a moment ago she could've sworn that she was lying on top of a hill enjoying the warm rays of the sun and the cool

breeze that occasionally blew her way. She didn't know how or why. The only thing she was sure of right now was that she was stuck.

"Great! This is just great."

She looked up.-

"Clear blue sky. Fantastic."

She looked around her.

"Seagulls. Wonderful."

She looked down.

"Water, very refreshing, tropical fish, beautiful, sea shells, colorful, me with long wavy hair, hm…not bad.. should advise Risa to try this style after I cut mine off to its original leng-…"

in which several minutes are spent for Riku to process this new information-

…………

"AAAHHHHH!! My HaiR!! It's LONG!!" was Riku's brilliant outburst.

'Okay Riku. Deep breathes. Calm down. Nothing serious, you can just cut it off when you get home. Now, I just need to figure out…

and she made the mistake of looking down at where her legs were supposed to be. But instead of two perfectly normal human legs she saw a tail. A deep maroon fish tail.

WHERE THE HELL AM I!!"


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N Angel.

A/N: Thanks so much to Siy Rowling and NightRaven13 for taking the time to read AND review! Siy Rowling's review made me feel so good about myself. Thank you! I  
know, I know, i don't really deserve such compliments but still, it feels good ya know? Oh! And a big thank you to NighRaven13 for the tip on separating my author's notes. I really didn't know my first chapter looked that messy ...

I'm going to stop rambling now...

* * *

Riku Harada was stuck on a rock in the middle of an ocean with no sign of human civilization whatsoever. And she now possessed a brand new fish tail!

'Yay for me!' she rolled her eyes.

She was actually glad about the no human civilization thing. She can't possibly have rumors going around that Riku Harada was a mermaid now, could she?

'I swear I will NOT be taken to labs with their crazy scientists to do research on me.' She braced her teeth and set her chin. Arms crossed across her chest she put

on her 'try me' face.

She heaved a sigh and tried to think straight once more.

'Okay. Let's see…hm… I'm sure there has to be a logical explanation as to why I have long wavy hair instead of short ones (Now I look even more like Risa. Great! -  
sarcasm sarcasm). There also has to be a logical explanation as to why I have a fish tail instead of a pair of perfectly normal human…crap. Who am I kidding? There  
is no **LOGIC** for this! The hair I can cut off. Sure. Oh! Maybe, if I cut off the tail my legs will grow back too! … God help me.'

Riku clutched at her hair in frustration and despair and flung herself onto the rock she sat on.

'How will I get home?'

She looked around to find a ship, a boat, a raft, anything.

…..nothing.

"I'm going to dehydrate here, under the hot blazing sun and die!!"

Riku slumped further onto the rock then started to mumble to herself.

'Bye mom. Bye dad. Gonna miss you. Bye Risa. Don't eat too much chocolate when I'm not there to stop you. (I swear, all those chocolates are gonna catch up on you one day) Bob, dearest butler, you were so kind to Risa and me. You took care of us like you would your own, thank you. And to Sesshoumaru (disclaimer: I do not own fluffly. A.k.a. Sess), the pet dog I've always wanted to but never had I—"

From the corner of her eye Riku saw a flash of violet and whipped her head around to see,

"YOU!"

* * *

"YOU!"

"A pleasant afternoon to you too Ms. Riku. Your warm greeting makes me feel so welcomed by the way." Dark's eyes twinkled with mirth and he smirked.

His smirk took on the desirable effect of annoying the hell out of the already thoroughly annoyed Riku.

Really, Dark shouldn't have done that. Because now, Riku was just down right angry.

She clutched her delicate hands into small fists trying to control her temper.

'Take a deep breath. 10, that annoying thief, 9, ruining what little was left of my fairly good moo,. 8,when I was saying my good bye's too, 7, don't get why Risa's so all over him, 6, stupid pervert! ,5, thinks he can get away with everything just coz he's a teeny bit good looking!?, 4, well I'll show him, 3, no no Riku. Temper temper,2 , no need to waste precious time on the likes of him. Deep breath.

1,

Dark's smirk flashed in her mind

'That arrogant bastard!!'

Riku's head snapped up and her eyes were like fire. She glared straight into the Phantom thief's eyes. Dark took note of the death glare being directed at him. The smirk was wiped off and was instantly replaced by a look of dread.

'Uh-oh'

The next thing Dark new, he was wildly dodging random things that were flying towards his whole being with frightening speed and nearly too perfect accuracy.

"Now, now Riku, calm down. Why can't we just talk things over like two civilized human beings?"

"Because you're an arrogant pervert! And no! I refuse to calm down with you there floating in front of me like you don't have the care in the world while I on the other hand have millions to sort through!"

Riku screamed as she continued on with her wild attacks.

Pebble and shells flew straight at him but Dark managed to avoid them all.

Riku finally seemed to have given up.

'Probably coz she used up all of her ammunition.' Dark reasoned.

Then all of a sudden she slumped forward and her shoulders shook.

A few seconds after, a strangled noise escaped her lips.

Riku couldn't hold it back anymore and crumpled into a heap. She sobbed her heart out.

Dark was shocked. He didn't know what to do. He hated it when girls cried.

'Oh what did I get myself into?'

'Dark you idiot! Why did you make Harada-san cry!?' shouted a frantic Daisuke. Apparently, he was no better than Dark on how to deal with crying girls.

'It's not my fault women have serious problems with mood swings! Just a moment ago she was all energetic and enthusiastic on sending me to death, who would've thought that she'd suddenly break down and cry?!' Dark argued in his defense.

Dark braced himslef for whatever might come when Riku's soft voice interrupted his conversation with his other half.

"I-I'm sorry D-Dark. I was just taking out my frustration o-on you. I just didn't kn-know what to d-do!" Riku didn't lift her burrowed hear from her arms all the while she spoke. On the last few words her voice broke and she started to cry even more.

Dark was taken aback. Then he started to panic. He had been preparing himself for the worst (like Riku throwing a fit and trying to bite his head off again. And this time succeeding.) but for the life of him, he DID NOT expect and APOLOGY of all things. And she was still crying!!

The fact that it was the strong Riku crying over there made him even more anxious. He flew over to her and sat beside her to try to calm the crying girl.

" he he he"

"R-Riku?" Dark went stark white. 'She's cracked and lost her mind!'

Dark started apologizing to all the heavens for making an innocent girl insane when Riku finally looked up.

Her eyes were perfectly dry. Not red and puffy like it's supposed to after a long hard cry.

Realization dawned on Dark a little too late and his eyes widened.

Riku smirked; a perfect mirror of Dark's earlier smirk.

Dark's eyes turned weary.

"Now Riku, don't do anything rash."

Dark was wearing a black sleeveless vest of some sort with the buttons undone.

Riku laid her hand on his chest and leaned in closer.

She placed her lips beside his ear, slightly brushing it, and whispered.

"A pleasant afternoon to you too Mr. Mousy."

Before Dark could shake off the stupor he was in, Riku pressed herself closer to Dark.

She leaned in and!!

gave a big shove.

Dark plunged into the water backwards; head first.

* * *

A/N: So! How'd you like it? PLEASE review! Reviews are very good energizers to anyone who writes!


End file.
